The Night Before Christmas
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: JJ/Reid established relationship. JJ and Spence have a beautiful night to themselves...the night before Christmas. Written for Whatif-ifonly.


**A/N: Whatif-ifonly did a little Xmas gift exchange of our own.**

**I know this is very late, I sincerely apologise, Whatif-ifonly, but you know what the Christmas period is like. Hectic hectic hectic. And it didn't help that my display driver crashed every time I opened Word, so I couldn't finish typing until I was in the car on the way home.**

**Now home safe, hope everyone, especially my exchange buddy, Whatif-ifonly, had a safe, happy Christmas and New Year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

The wind howled outside the small home in suburban Virginia that belonged to Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and Spencer Reid. Snow was coming down thick and fast, meaning they would have the white Christmas they had hoped for. At that moment in time, a few minutes before midnight, the loved up couple were cuddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace, silent, just listening to the sound of the logs crackling and popping in the fireplace. The quiet tunes of Amy Grant's voice whispered from the radio, just audible over the howling wind.

_Children carry through the streets__  
><em>_A brightly painted star__  
><em>_Angels gather 'round the hearth__  
><em>_Strumming on guitars__  
><em>_And men of great renown and faith__  
><em>_Say prayers on boulevards__  
><em>_It's the night before Christmas_

JJ found herself humming along to the radio as she lay there in Spencer's arms. Turning to look at her boyfriend, she felt her heart melt as the reflection of the fire danced across his beautiful caramel eyes. Spencer smiled, making his eyes light up brighter than any fire could possibly burn. JJ realised he was humming in harmony with her. Feeling musical, she parted her lips, and began to sing softly._  
><em>  
><em>But you don't have to be an angel<em>_  
><em>_To sing harmony__  
><em>_You don't have to be a child__  
><em>_To love the mystery__  
><em>_And you don't have to be a wise man__  
><em>_On bended knee__  
><em>_The heart of this Christmas is in you and me_

"You are the heart of my Christmas," Spencer whispered, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. JJ felt that familiar warm, fuzzy feeling heating up her insides. When he said things like that...she felt like the only girl in the world.

_The night before Christmas__  
><em>_The night before Christmas_

JJ knew this was the best Christmas she had celebrated so far. And she hoped that Spencer was going to be around for a long time, to make each Christmas more special than the last.

"I have something for you," she said softly. Before he could reply, she had gotten up and walked to the Christmas tree, which was lit up so brightly, it could rival Tokyo at night time. Picking up the smallest gift under the tree, she returned to her boyfriend's lap. She placed the wrapped box in his hands, her fingers lingering against his skin for just a second. Spencer looked at her expectantly, so she gave him a slight nod, as if to say '_Go on. Open it'_

_If your heart's been longing__  
><em>_You've been afraid to try__  
><em>_Sorrow's kept you company__  
><em>_And the dance has passed you by__  
><em>_I'll lift you up and blaze with you__  
><em>_Across the moonlit sky__  
><em>_On the night before Christmas_

Spencer opened the box to reveal a gold watch, one that had a tiny picture of them as the clock face. Looking closer, he realised it was inscribed with something around the edge.

'_The night before Christmas. The night for you and me'_

"Do you like it?" JJ asked softly, looking slightly worried. Spencer replied by leaning in and kissing her again, but this time much deeper. When they pulled apart, JJ was flushed, and slightly breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled.

"I have something for you too," Spencer said softly, gently placing the watch on the coffee table. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a tiny box, which was wrapped with a ribbon. JJ watched him closely, not sure what he was doing.

_Cause you don't have to be an angel__  
><em>_To sing harmony__  
><em>_You don't have to be a child__  
><em>_To love the mystery__  
><em>_And you don't have to be a wise man__  
><em>_On bended knee__  
><em>_The heart of this Christmas is in you and me__  
><em>_The heart of this Christmas is in you and me_

Spencer pulled the end of the ribbon, untying it slowly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life making memories like this. Memories with you," he said gently, pulling it off the box. JJ's heart leapt as he opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

JJ felt tears of happiness spring to her eyes.

"Yes...yes!" she exclaimed. Spencer smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger. As soon as it was on, JJ threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. And they remained like that. Kissing their way into Christmas, the beginning of a new life.

_The night before Christmas__  
><em>_The night before Christmas__  
><em>  
><strong>AN: Whatif-ifonly, I hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


End file.
